


In a land of milk and honey...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Facing Reality is painful, and even Dean sometimes wants to escape…
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	In a land of milk and honey...

**Author's Note:**

> Another shorty as i try to get back into the writing mood. ^^!  
> As usual this is no beta, i am no native etc....you get the Picture.  
> Still i hope you find some distraction in it.  
> *wave*

In a land of milk and honey SPN FF

“No….hell…not like that!” Dean complained as he watched Castiel turning the Couch, about to put it down next to the huge Window.

“Put it there.” The former Hunter pointed at a small alcove to the left. And although still calm, the dark haired Angel showed something like an annoyed frown and his version of a frustrated eye rolling that would have Dean proud if it wouldn’t have been directed at him.

“What, you offered to help.” The older Winchester stated, shrugging his shoulders, and not caring that he hadn’t lifted a single finger since they had arrived at the house this morning.

“You’re just faster. It is just logic to use your Abilities.” Dean added with a grin as he heard his beloved Baby getting parked in the driveway.  
He had already nervously waited for that. And there fore it was no wonder that Dean stepped out leaving Castiel to do the last task while he would welcome and check on his beloved black Impala.

“Hey…” The tall guy getting out of the Drivers seat greeted with a smile, but getting completely ignored while Dean circled the Wagon to have a closer look.

“Yeah, happy to see you too…” Sam stated with a frown, watching his big Brother checking the Car for any kind of even the slightest new flaws…

“Hey Sam…” Castiel stated after he had put the last furniture down and decided to join his Humans outside.  
And just like usual the younger Winchester’s smile widened as he walked in for a comforting Hug.  
This Hunt had been difficult but returning home like that was all he had ever wanted, and it was worth everything.  
He tightly tugged the smaller Angel to his chest, inhaling the scent from those soft hairs as he sighed in relaxation, realizing right now that he was back and safe.

“Ok….seems fine.” Dean commented, returning from his observation.  
“I didn’t hurt her.” Sam complained.  
“Yeah but you punished her with your music.”  
The former Hunter stated as he was holding up the I-pod his Brother used on his trips.

And although Dean seemed grumpy about this ongoing issue, he finally pulled the slightly taller one into a tight, forceful embrace as well. Clearly still struggling with Sam mostly going hunting on his own now…

“How is it?” Sam wanted to know as he slowly freed himself from the bear hug.  
“Not finished, because Cass is having issues…” Dean stated and the Angel frowned at him in annoyance.  
But Sam smiled, already used to these guys bickering and not wanting to have it any other way.

“But, electricity is running, Food in the oven and you will be able to take a shower…” The older Winchester explained with pride in his voice and gesturing at the house they had picked because Sam had liked it right away.

It was just shortly before Dean turned back at his younger Sibling… “No serious, you stink man.” He complained, with a happy grin swatting Sam’s ass to get him going.

# ***

“Dean… DEAN!”

Sam’s voice sounded alarmed and pain was running all through the older Winchesters body as he was forcefully pulled up and dragged along.

“Don’t die on me….!”  
“WE got this…. Cass is waiting ….He will heal you…” Sam was almost chanting those phrases, over and over repeating them to keep Dean awake…

Another Hunt, the dark blond thought in his dizzy mind, listening to his Brother’s exhaustion, his rattling breath while watching the blood streaming from them…

…And just for the blink of an eye, Dean wished he would have not wake up again…

End…


End file.
